


What Color Would You Say This Is?

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Because Daryl has soooo many feelings, Because its Daryl, Blow Jobs, Boys are Bored, But everyone is fine, Feelings, Fluff, He knows how to handle Daryl, I don't care that its been done, I wrote another one anyways, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Medium Blue Handkerchief, Nervousness, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prison season, Rick and Daryl are best friends and its adorable, Rick has a lot of patience, Self-Esteem Issues, Shy Daryl Dixon, Teasing, They will do better next time, Under-negotiated Kink, Was supposed to be just smut but Daryl has SO MANY FEELINGS, dominant rick, hanky code, submissive Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: They have been at the prison for awhile, everything is safe and stable, and Rick is bored.It isn't that he planned on starting something with Daryl. Sure he'd noticed the man and had noticed the man noticing him, but there was too much at risk to try something in case it backfired.  That had been the plan, but he can't ignore that medium blue bandanna hanging out of the man's back pocket.If that isn't an invitation he doesn't know what is.Dang this hanky code for being the perfect vessel for fluff and smut.  Just a break from more serious things.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	What Color Would You Say This Is?

Daryl could feel Rick standing behind him but he was busy chopping wood and the man could wait. Or go be useful. Or just leave him alone. 

He wasn’t going anywhere though and finally Daryl couldn’t take it anymore. “What do you want Grimes?”

There was a chuckle behind him and he rolled his eyes. Things at the prison were calm, easy, but a few of them were getting a little antsy. A few that were used to fighting, and surviving, and the action were a little bored. 

They all found things to do to keep them busy, and so far as he could tell the activity that Grimes had found to keep him busy was doing his very best to be in Daryl’s way. 

The man wasn’t causing trouble, or trying to piss him off, Rick just seemed to  _ always  _ be where he was and, well, it wasn’t like Daryl didn’t like it. Rick was charming, and funny, and looked at him like he was worth something. But that in itself made him uncomfortable.

He had a lifetime of people like Rick, good people, only ever looking at him like he was trash and he didn’t quite know how to take these other looks. He didn’t handle compliments well and Rick always had one on the tip of his tongue for him. It made him warm and fuzzy in a way that he sure as fuck was not supposed to be warm and fuzzy in.

When there was still no answer from Rick he dropped the ax and turned, and he would swear that Rick was looking at his ass. He rolled his shoulders, feeling stupid. “What?”

Rick shrugged, “Was sweaty, mind if I borrow your bandanna there?”

Daryl’s mouth twisted, and Rick couldn’t help but grin. Anyone else would have asked him what he was on, would have questioned it, but Daryl just reached into his back pocket and grabbed the bandanna handing it to Rick. 

Rick took it but only eyed it, “What color would you say this is?”

“What?”

Rick held up the bandanna, his face a picture of friendliness. Daryl looked at it and back to Rick and maybe the man had finally lost his fucking mind. Rick shrugged, “What color would you say this is?”

Daryl huffed out a breath, “Blue.”

“Just blue?”

Daryl’s eyes narrowed, he hated when Rick played these games, he always felt like the man was laughing at him. “It’s fucking blue, Grimes. Are you done?”

Rick shrugged and handed it back to Daryl, watching as the man tucked it into his back right pocket. “Sure.”

Daryl waited for more but Rick just watched him with that grin on his face and finally he turned back to chopping wood. He had gone through a few swings when he heard Rick heading away, though the man called over his shoulder, “Thought it was kind of a medium blue myself.”

His heart hammered and he froze for a moment and turned to look at Rick. The other man was already heading the other direction though like nothing had happened, and he could only stare after him. He shook his head though, he was being stupid and all the down time was getting to him. He was thinking too hard. He forced down any thoughts bout Rick and went back to chopping wood.

Rick chuckled all the way back to the prison, sometimes Daryl was so easy. He had wondered, had seen different bandannas in the man’s back pocket, always the right, and normally he would have brushed it off because it was too far fetched. But there was a lot of downtime and the more he got to know Daryl the more he thought about it.

It would kind of fit. Rick could guarantee that Daryl grew up somewhere that if he had an inclination towards men it wouldn’t have been well received. That he would have had to hide it. Not to mention the man was shy and skittish. And the more he thought about it the more he could picture Daryl at some bar far away from his people, his town. Having a beer. Bandanna tucked in that back pocket just  _ hoping. _

He shook his head, and muttered to himself, “Shit, Grimes. You need to find something to do.”

He’d had the best of intentions when he had gone out to find Daryl. Was going to see if he wanted to help him check the fences, or go out hunting, but he had been caught off guard by that blue bandanna. That medium blue bandanna, as it were. And he hadn’t been able to help himself. 

He made sure he was well on his way out when he had thrown that last comment out but he had still seen Daryl’s reaction. That was a strong reaction for it to be nothing. He was interested in the man, he could admit it. And he thought he saw something in the way Daryl looked at him but he couldn’t be sure, and that would be a hell of an awkward conversation to have if it went the wrong way with them all stuck here. Luckily, he had a pretty solid idea how he could play this game without anyone needing to put anything out there. 

Rick was mending the fences, working hard, and Daryl should be as well but instead he was standing back watching the man, going over the last few days in his head. 

The first time he figured it had been a coincidence. He had a gray bandanna tucked in his back right pocket. He had seen Rick at breakfast, everything had gone normal, but then at lunch when he spotted Rick the man had a gray bandanna tucked in his back left pocket. 

Rick hadn’t acted any different, didn’t say anything unusual and Daryl swallowed down his doubt (hope) and chalked it up to a coincidence. Had to be. 

But part of him perked up, curious, and he chewed his nail as he thought about it. 

The next day he had showed up for breakfast with a hunter green bandanna, tucked in his left pocket. Just to see what Rick would do. It was the wrong pocket for him honestly, but he wanted to know if it got a reaction, if it was noticed. He saw Rick catch it and for a moment the man looked confused but then laughed to himself. It made Daryl nervous, it hadn’t been the reaction he expected. 

The morning went like normal and at lunch he carefully eyed Rick to see if any bandanna was there. There wasn’t anything though and he couldn’t help feeling let down. It had been a stupid thing to hope, people like Rick weren’t interested in people like him.

He barely touched his food before heading back out to work and startled when Rick caught him going out the door. The hallway was mostly empty and Rick shoved him face first against the wall for just a second. Barely enough for him to get his bearings and register Ricks hands on him before the man pulled away. 

“The fuck Grimes?” A few people that were nearby scattered quickly and he glared at Rick.

Rick only gave him a big grin though and a wink. “Fixed it for ya.” And then Rick was heading back into the dining room and Daryl could only stare after him. His face was flushed, blushing, and he stalked out towards the yard. 

What the hell had that been about. Angrily he reached for his back pocket to grab the bandanna, feeling more stupid than he had in awhile, only to find his left pocket empty. He swallowed hard and yup, the green bandanna had been shoved into his right pocket. Fixed it, Rick had said. His mouth went dry and his heart skipped a beat, and okay. There was no more maybe about it. 

Which led to him staring at the man now, or more specifically at the  _ medium _ blue bandanna in the man’s left pocket. Or the fact that even though he was usually more laid back when he worked the man had on his uniform shirt. Had on his belt and gun. Had on his badge and cuffs.

And well, he had started it. He had shown up to breakfast with that first bandanna Rick noticed tucked into his pocket and when Rick had seen it the man’s pupils had dilated. And the look he had given Daryl wasn’t laughing anymore. There was intent there and their eyes had met, and Daryl had to look away. Shy. Rick hadn’t pushed anything and had only asked Daryl to come work on the fences with him and he had nodded, swallowing down his disappointment, not sure what he had expected. 

And now here they were.

Daryl glanced around and didn't see anyone. They were on the far side of the compound and that couldn’t be by accident.

By time he finished glancing around the area and came back to Rick the man was leaning against a fence pole and watching him. Daryl felt like he was frozen in place and Rick grinned. “Gonna stand there all day or ya gonna help me?”

Daryl moved forward, eyeing him and lifted his hand to chew at his thumb nail, “Mending fences in your uniform now?”

Rick shrugged, “Come here.”

“Or what,  _ officer _ ?” 

He had only said it as a joke, to break up the tension, but the word alone amped it up. Rick’s whole stance changed. He straightened, shoulders back, and Daryl would swear the man was suddenly bigger. It made his mouth go dry and he was moving towards Rick before he thought about it.

Rick eyed him up and down and Daryl had the urge to move his hands in front of him because already he was having a reaction to it. Rick’s voice was calm, in control, that cool authority tinting his words. “I was right that day, huh? Medium blue.”

Daryl nodded but when Rick just watched him he mumbled, “Medium blue.” There were memories of this, or not exactly this but similar and Daryl swallowed hard. Those had been one night stands, anonymous, someone that would see his weakness and then never see him again. But this was Rick. That he would see everyday. That would  _ know _ .

He hadn’t realized he’d taken a step back until Rick tilted his head, smile fading away. “Daryl?”

“I ain’t.” He tried to say more but that was all that made it out and he wasn’t sure what he was trying to say, that he wasn’t that way or that he wasn’t interested in Rick, but it made his chest ache when Rick’s face closed down and the man stepped back.

“My mistake I guess.”

Because Rick wouldn’t push him. Of course Rick would back off, give him space. His hand went to his back pocket and wrapped around the bandanna and he grit his teeth before he moved forward again, not stopping till Rick and him were almost touching. 

“I ain’t weak.”

Rick’s eyes searched his face and whatever he found there had the man relax, that soft smile back on his face, “Didn’t think you were.”  
He pulled out the bandanna, “You know this? You’ve done this?”

Rick tilted his head and for the first time Daryl saw some uncertainty but Rick pushed through, “Know it, yea. Never… I married young. Never done nothing.”

And that caught Daryl off guard, “You mean you’ve never been with any-”

The rest of his sentence was cut off as Rick surged forward suddenly, grabbing Daryl by his vest and pulling him flush against his body and Rick’s mouth was over his. It was a little clumsy but Rick kissed like the man moved. Powerful, deliberate, confident.

As close as they were it was impossible to hide the effect Rick had on him, though he didn’t have time to be embarrassed because a shift of his weight and he could feel that Rick was hard too. When Rick finally pulled back he didn’t go far, leaving them nose to nose, and it took Daryl a moment to focus on him. It had been a  _ long _ time since he kissed someone. 

Rick’s breathing was shaky and he tightened his fist in Daryl’s vest. “So are you gonna get on your knees, or do I gotta cuff ya first.”

Daryl tilted his head, those words went straight to his cock, but he wasn’t sure how serious he could take the man. Wasn’t exactly like Rick was the type to force a perp to his knees for a blowjob, wasn’t like he was the rough type. “That’s cute Grimes, but I think-”

He hadn’t felt the man move, there was just suddenly a blow to the back of his knee and he landed on it hard, his other knee coming down to catch his balance. One of Rick’s hands wrapped in his hair, gripping tight and yanking his head back, his other one grabbing Daryl’s wrist when he tried to defend against it.

They were both breathing hard and Daryl couldn’t help the needy moan as he stared up at Rick, because  _ fuck. _ Rick tightened his grip a little more, almost too much, and forced Daryl’s eyes to meet his. “Yes or no?”

And that made his body hum in an entirely different way because Rick cared about him and the combination of the man making sure he wanted it while being so violently brought to his knees made him flush, made his dick twitch. A warning tug had him gasp out, “Yes.”

Rick let go of his hair and used his grip on Daryl’s wrist to twist the arm behind his back, holding it at the base of his neck as he kicked the inside of Daryl’s knee, making the man spread them more. Rick’s voice was close to his neck, “Bet they would love you on the inside, huh? You don’t want to go there, do ya?” Daryl shook his head, and if he had felt silly about this it faded away with the easy control Rick had. 

The clink of cuffs around his wrists surprised him, he hadn’t actually expected them, and his hands hit the small of his back. For a moment there was panic that had nothing to do with Rick or sex, and everything to do with being at a disadvantage when who knew what could happen, when there could be walkers or enemies or - but Rick was watching him, waiting and he pulled at the cuffs and realized he could get a hand out if he needed. That they weren’t tight enough to really hold him, just enough to feel the cold press of metal when he strained against them. 

A quick flash of a reassuring smile from Rick and then back to the cold cop face. “Why shouldn’t I bring you in? What you got to offer?”

He tugged on his hands a little, just to feel it, and licked his lips. “Anything.”

“Anything, huh?” Rick grabbed his jaw, tracing a thumb across his bottom lip, but then dropped his hand. “Ain’t worth my job.”

Daryl gaped at him, for a moment sure that this entire thing had been a joke, but only for a moment. That wasn’t something Rick would do. He got it. He rocked upright on his knees, “Please, I don’t wanna go back.” Rick just stared at him so he shuffled forward until they were almost touching, “Please officer.” Rick’s weight shifted, opening his stance. Daryl’s eyes darted down to the man’s cock and licked his lips, before his eyes went back up to Rick. 

“What can you do for me, then?”

Daryl’s face felt too hot, embarrassed as he shifted on his knees. Not that he had done this a lot in the past, but when he had he was used to just being given what ever was happening, not having to ask. Not having to  _ say _ it. The words stuck in his throat as he looked up at Rick, desperate. “Please, I can…” He trailed off but Rick kept his eyes, giving him a little nod, encouraging. “I can blow you.” 

Rick slipped a hand around the back of his head and gave him a tug forward so his face was nearly nuzzled against Rick’s cock and he tried to do that but the hand in his hair tightened and kept him held back. “You wanna wrap that mouth around my cock?”

“Yes, please.” The game they were playing forgotten as a needy whine made it out of his throat, “Rick, please.” Daryl hadn’t even touched the man yet, barely done  _ anything _ yet and already his cock was leaking precum, pressing uncomfortably tight against his pants. He shifted his knees on the ground, spreading them a little more, and wished he could touch himself. 

Rick’s grip eased just enough and he moved, mouthing the outline of Rick’s cock through his pants, and huffed out a breath against him that made the man’s dick twitch. “Please, officer.” 

“If you want it that bad.” Rick’s free hand went to his buckle, letting his holster slide down to the ground before reaching for the button on his pants. 

Rick hesitated there and Daryl looked up to him and saw Rick scanning the area, like he was looking for threats. “Rick?”

“Just making sure.” His pants were undone then and shoved down to his thighs and he wasn’t wearing underwear so his hard cock was right there and Daryl leaned forward, making sure that he was supposed to, no tugs on his hair holding him back and licked at the head of Rick’s cock.

Rick’s hips jerked, making him whine himself, and at least he wasn’t the only one feeling it. Daryl took him in his mouth, sucking as best he could. It had been a long time since he had blown anyone and he was out of practice, but Rick didn’t seem to mind. 

The hand in his hair tightened and he waited to be yanked down, for Rick to get rough, and there was a steady pressure but that was all, Rick letting him control the pace. It was a little overwhelming. He’d never done anything with someone that wasn’t more than a hook up, and Rick knew him so well, hit all his buttons just right. 

His hips rocked as he sucked Rick, the tip of his cock slid wetly along the denim and he moaned around the cock in his mouth when the head caught on the seam of his pants, he just wanted to touch himself so bad. 

Rick’s hand was urging a little harder, a little faster, already close. His shoulders tensed as he tried to move his hands, tried to pull them around, whimpering when they were still cuffed behind his back. Body strung tight and right on the edge at how helpless it felt, at how it felt to be at Rick’s feet like this. 

“That’s right, come on. Such a pretty cocksucker.” Daryl grunted at that, not sure how he felt about it, but his dick seemed to like it. He was so close. 

“I’m gonna cum.” It was barely a warning before Rick was cumming in his mouth, and he tried to pull back out of instinct but Rick’s hand held him where he was. He swallowed around his cock, and above him Rick’s voice had gone low and husky once he pulled his spent cock out of his mouth. “Yea, good boy Daryl. That’s my good boy.” The fingers that had been tight in his hair stroked, petting him

Daryl tried to smother his moan, tried to smother the high pitch animal sound he made, as he came. Those words, that praise, his whole body shuddered, hips twitching and he dropped his shoulder to the ground to catch his breath. Rick was moving, could see him pick up the holster, probably scanning the area but he gave Daryl his space for a moment. Let him get his bearings. 

Finally though Rick was behind him and grabbed him by the upper arm and pulled him to his feet. Rick’s arms came around him, to the button of his pants, and he tried to shy away but all that did was back him up against Rick. 

“Rick.”

“Hmm?” Rick had his pants undone and was pressing them down Daryl’s thighs.

How fucking embarrassing. He tried to turn his head to Rick, really pulling against the cuffs now, “I already came.”

Rick chuckled at that, burying his nose behind Daryl’s ear, his voice against his neck, “I know, I saw.”

“Ain’t funny Grimes.” He realized what Rick was doing, he had one of the bandannas and was wiping the cum from Daryl’s pants, though his hand slid over Daryl a few times making him twitch and shudder, too sensitive for that. “Take the cuffs off, I’ll do that myself.”

“Shh.” Rick stroked him a few more times, and Daryl couldn’t help whimpering, body twisting to get away from the stimulation. “Easy, give in.” He huffed out an annoyed breath but finally relaxed against Rick and stopped fighting him. It was difficult, it was all just too much, but once he relaxed Rick only nuzzled his neck and finished cleaning him up before he tucked him away and did up his pants. 

“The cuffs-”

He was cut off as Rick grabbed his jaw and turned his head to the side, kissing him again. Kissing him after Daryl had sucked him off, and it went a long way to stopping any thoughts of Rick just using him in its tracks. Not that he had those thoughts, or would, or maybe he would. It was a lot to think about all at once. 

As the kiss eased down Rick undid the cuffs, rubbing Daryl’s wrists and then his shoulders, making sure they weren’t sore. There were some bruises on his wrists from tugging at the cuffs that Rick traced over, but then he let him go and stepped back, waiting for Daryl to turn to him. 

And he was a little worried about what he was going to see. If Rick would still respect him, if he would still look at him the same, but eventually he had to look. He turned, eyes down for a moment before they darted up to Rick. Rick was smiling, head tilted.

“You okay?”

He licked his lips and could taste the man’s cum on his tongue, and that made him want to run, but Rick was looking at him like he always did. Warm and caring. There was something else there now, something almost possessive and his eyes skittered away. He wasn’t scared of it, it just felt too fucking good to trust. “Sure.”

“Daryl.” His eyes went to Rick’s like he had been trained to, and he kind of had. “Are you okay?”

“Embarrassed.” He snapped the word out, watching Rick’s reaction.

“What for? I made sure no one saw us if that’s what you’re worried about.” He hadn’t been actually. He didn’t think anyone would be surprised to see him on his knees for Rick, he was sure most of them thought it was already a thing. Rick was still talking, “We don’t have to tell anyone about us if you don’t want, I didn’t think you’d care if people knew or I wouldn’t have got grabby with ya in the dining hall.”

He shook his head, it felt like him and Rick were having entirely different conversations. “I don’t care if people know about us.” Wait, was there an  _ us? _

“Then why are you embarrassed? I’m kind of flattered that sucking me off was enough to make you cum in your pants, kind of hot.” Rick was just that edge of teasing, his eyes searching Daryl’s face and Daryl was so confused.

He bit his lip, trying to get a handle on his thoughts and put them together, frustrated that Rick didn’t seem to get it. It should be obvious. “The part where I like to be on my knees sucking off someone, that part Rick.” Because that's something that real men weren’t supposed to like, his dad and brother had drilled that into his head. Maybe if he got sucked off by a guy here and there that was different, but wanting to be submissive like that. To be on his knees, he knew that wasn’t what he was supposed to want. 

“Oh.” Rick moved closer to him, reaching for his shirt and Daryl let him pull him closer, “I don’t think you should be embarrassed by that.”

“Easy for you to say, it wasn’t you on your knees.” 

Rick’s smile was still there, soft and earnest. “Do you want me to blow you? I don’t know if you can get it up again right now, but there is always later back at the prison.” 

Daryl watched him, looking for the deception, and finally managed, “You’d get on your knees for me?”

“Sure, Daryl. If you want.”

He didn’t, not really. He averted his eyes, “I like it better when I am.” He had just needed to know that though, that it wasn’t one sided. It gave him a little confidence and he didn’t look at Rick as he spoke, “You like it with me on my knees too.”

“I do.” The grip tightened so they were pulled close together again, “I like it a lot. I thought about this a lot ya know.”

“When you was a cop?”

Rick made a sound like a startled laugh and moved back a little so he could see Daryl’s face, “Oh, I dunno. Maybe once or twice. But I meant with you. Since that damn bandanna was in your pocket.” He met Daryl’s eyes, “No, probably before that. That was just the first time I thought you might be interested too.” He brushed his hand over Daryl’s jaw, “I didn’t get too aggressive did I?” Daryl wordlessly shook his head and Rick smiled, “We’ll talk more first next time.”

Daryl was nodding along because Rick’s voice was soft and encouraging but he stood a little straighter, “Next time?”

Rick didn’t look surprised or confused by the question, just firmly nodded his head. “Next time. And a bunch more following that. That okay with you?” 

“Yea, Rick.” His own voice had gone soft, needy, and he hated it but he loved the way it made Rick smile.

“Great, now that that is settled go grab me those posts, we are losing daylight.”

Daryl looked at the fence posts and back to Rick. “You aren’t serious?” Rick’s answer was to point at the posts with his hammer. Daryl glanced down at himself, made a face at the somewhat uncomfortable stickiness in his pants despite getting cleaned up. His face was red and he couldn’t bring himself to say it but he waved a hand at himself.

Rick shrugged, smile slid to that smirk, “I don’t know what to tell ya Daryl. I didn’t tell ya to cum in your pants, I told ya to come help me fix the fence.”

Daryl could feel his eyes narrow, but something in his chest fluttered at the playful words. And yea, some part of him liked the control, liked that Rick was low key telling him what to do. He swallowed hard and turned to get the fence posts, “Atta boy.”

He hoisted one up, blush not going away as he couldn’t help his heart hammer harder at the words. The praise. He glared back at Rick though, “You’re an asshole.”

“You like me.”

He huffed but didn’t argue, because yea, he did. Rick took the post from him and Daryl held it in place as Rick nailed it in and the man glanced at him. “I like you, too.”

He rolled his eyes, “Quit being mushy.”

“You like it.”

“Do your job Grimes.” Rick chuckled at that and they got back to work, standing just a bit closer together than usual. Touching just a little bit more.

Every protective instinct told Daryl not to trust it. But this was Rick.

And Rick was the only thing in the world he did trust.


End file.
